Titan Oberon
Titan Oberon is a Titan born of the consolidation of Prancer and Moose. Personality According to Lookout's scans neither Prancer or Moose are in control of the titan, leaving it as pure shard-construct informed by their memories.“Traces of them, but they’re wiped out. It’s only old tactics and strategies, memories of battles, informed by the past. But what’s cool is that there’s other data, going further back. Past worlds.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.5 Appearance Titan Oberon is enormous in size and muscle, with long antlers arching behind its back, taking around the third of his size. Oberon is between 6 and 12 stories tall. It has blurry green-gold ripples in between its musclesNext image. A titanic figure, rippling with muscle, head bowed, antlers grown overlong, tall, and arching behind his back, which was itself arched, like he was poised to sprint or leap. Blurry, green-gold ripples lanced through the gaps between the individual sections of musculature. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 and hoofed feet. Abilities and Powers Titan Oberon has the enhanced abilities of both Prancer and Moose.With his free arm, the male Titan swatted at the air. It produced a shockwave that put the prior impacts to shame. The spikes weren’t bullet fast, but they were moving fast. In the next moment, they weren’t moving at all. They spun tip over end, scattered into the air, and struck home at different points within the city around us. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 It is noted to have extreme speed and agility,“Titan Oberon. The villain Prancer was a drug and gun runner turned kingpin, retired after a failed venture and the death of his partner. We’re still looking for his close associate Moose Knuckle, in hopes he can shed light on his partner and the situation that led to this. We’re coming to believe he’s deceased. Prancer was a Breaker who augmented his agility and speed, losing his enhancements if he was hurt. The titan maintains that agility and speed.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.2 and capable of leaping a mile and a half in a single bound.He leaped, as far up as forward. No, that was definitely Prancer. It took me a full second to fathom the sheer scale of the leap. A mile and a half might have separated him and Titan Eve, and he was now on a collision course with her. Titan Oberon is able to produce the same kinds of shockwaves as Moose was, although to a much larger scale. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 It also is extremely durable, capable of tanking multiple attacks from both capes and other Titans, and slowly regenerate.I saw Titan Oberon’s head turn. The wound at his wrist was slowly healing, as was the wound at his back. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.4 The accumulated damage, however, still has an impact on his mobility.Hurting him was slowing him down. It was the Prancer effect, that his power made him more and more agile as he avoided harm. The sustained onslaught kept him from picking up speed. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.6 Oberon can infuse inanimate objects caught in his shockwaves with breaker-effects. Doing so causes the debris to float, which Oberon can then use as cover or projectiles.The energy lanced through the deepest, darkest spaces of the buildings, while warping the edges that stood out the most, causing them to fork and flicker like flame. What had gone up hadn’t come down, with chunks of building now floating in the air, like everything had detonated and now moved in low gravity or slow motion. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.5 History The Ice Breaks Titan Oberon was born of the consolidation of the entities who were once Prancer and Moose. During Legend's debriefing of the Titans to the Wardens and other assembled heroes and villains, he gave details on Titan Oberon and Prancer while unaware that Moose was also part of the same Titan. Titan Oberon got into a fight with Titan Eve as the two attempted to subsume the other. Breakthrough, The Undersiders, The Major Malfunctions, Deathchester, and Rooftop Champs were tasked with intervening, and they succeeded in weakening Oberon.Radiation 18.4 Lookout also was able to access his shard data. Skadi intervened to help Oberon.Radiation 18.5 Together they delivered a heavy beating to Eve and Wardens, forcing them into retreat.Radiation 18.6 Oberon arrived together with Auger to The Shardspace entry-point to help Skadi and fought Ophion there.Infrared 19.2 In the aftermath of the Shardspace bombing, Oberon attempted to join Skadi back to his network.Infrared 19.3 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mover Category:Hybrids Category:Titans Category:S-Class Threats Category:Brute Category:Striker Category:Ward Characters